Pengganti
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Sakura tahu, cinta diantara orang tuanya adalah salah. Namun ia tak bisa menepis kebahagiaan yang mereka curahkan. Apapun rela Sakura agar kedua orang tuanya tetap bersama bahkan ketika keluarga dari pihak sang 'Mama' tiba-tiba berusaha menghancurkan kebahagiaan kecil itu./YaoiSuiSasu/UkeishSasuke/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Pengganti*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC, gaje, T+ for save, slash scene, SakuSasu slight SuiSasu*

*If you really don't like this story, please click 'BACK' and don't read*

.

.

.

_Dia… adalah 'ibu'ku yang ku sayang._

_Walau dia tidak seperti ibu kebanyakan milik teman-teman._

_Dia tetaplah 'ibu'ku yang kusayang._

_Perhatiannya._

_Lindungannya._

_Dan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah sirna._

_Selalu membuatku bahagia._

_Dia…_

_Adalah 'ibu'ku yang kucinta._

.

.

.

Aku ingat, waktu itu umurku masih balita sekitar 4 tahunan. Suatu hari Papa membawa seseorang ke rumah. Mereka tampak bahagia dapat kulihat dari jemari mereka yang bertautan mesra. Papa kemudian melepaskan pangutan jemarinya dari sosok itu kemudian menghampiriku dan mengecup keningku penuh sayang. Mengangkatku dengan lengannya yang kokoh dan kekar, kemudian dengan senyum mengembang Papa memperkenalkan sosok dengan rambut hitam itu.

"Perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke, calon 'istri' Papa."

Aku hanya mampu terdiam dengan polos, karena waktu itu aku tidak mengerti yang kurasakan hanya rasa takut kala emerald-ku bersiborok dengan sepasang onyx kelam yang gelap itu. Namun semua persepsiku sirna kala sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah dan memperhatikanku, meluangkan segala waktunya untuk mengurusku di sela-sela kesibukan Papa yang selalu sibuk.

Walau mereka belum menikah, Sasuke sudah tinggal serumah dengan kami. Dia seperti sosok ibu yang sudah lama menghilang dari hidupku. Haruskah ku katakan bahwa mamaku yang sebenarnya telah berpulang 1 tahun yang lalu tepat ketika aku berusia 3 tahun? Lama-lama aku menyukai Sasuke. Di balik cover angkuh dan dingin itu dia adalah sosok hangat yang penyayang.

Setiap pagi ia membangunkanku dari tidur lelap kemudian menuntunku ke kamar mandi dan memandikanku, kemudian dengan cekatan ia akan beraksi di dapur menghidangkan masakan-masakan harum yang kelezatannya setingkat chef-chef kelas dunia. Lalu ketika jam berdentang menunjukkan angka 7 pagi tepat Sasuke akan mengendongku dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya, membawaku ke dalam mobil dan menancap gas menuju sekolahku di TK Konoha.

"Jangan nakal Sakura-chan. Belajarlah yang rajin…" ujarnya kemudian sembari mengecup keningku, ia menuntunku memasuki kelas. Ia tersenyum kemudian menyerahkanku ke pada ibu guru dan berpesan agar aku baik-baik saja.

Langit mendung bergulung-gulung, bunyi mengelegar di langit bersahut-sahutan. Beberapa temanku memekik ketakutan, namun tidak dengan aku. Bunyi dasyat itu hanyalah kemarahan sang langit ke pada bumi yang tak akan berlangsung lama dan tak akan menyakiti selama kita berada di dalam rumah. Aku ingat, itu adalah pesan Papa ke padaku agar aku tak takut pada gemuruh dari langit.

Waktu berjalan lama, hanya suara-suara tangisan teman-temanku yang terdengar dan kata-kata Ibu Guru yang berusaha menenagkan mereka. Langit menangis ketika aku baru sadar menemukan halaman sekolah yang basah saat kutolehkan kepalaku menatap jendela.

"Sakura-chan?" sebuah suara baritone yang ku kenal membuatku mengadah, sosok jangkung dengan paras bak pangeran itu tersenyum lembut melambaikan tangan besarnya ke padaku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyaku heran.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "menjemputmu tentunya. Papa ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seketika emerald-ku berbinar. Aku mengangguk. Dan begitu ku sadar sekarang aku berada dalam mobil yang melaju lumayan kencang di jalan raya. Kami berhenti di depan gedung pencakar langit besar. Aku ingat, itu adalah kantor Papa. Sasuke membawaku menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang kantor Papa. Kemudian membuka pintu besar di depan kami tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu malahan sosok wanita dengan rambut orange itu malah tersenyum ketika aku menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" Papa bangkt dari kursi kerjanya dan mendekati kami. Papa mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat kemudian beralih padaku. "Ada kabar baik Sakura-chan." Ujar papa.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanyaku heran.

Papa tersenyum sumringah, "kita akan segera pindah ke Amerika." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya mampu terpaku, pindah? Pindah? Pindah? Kenapa? Kenapa kami harus pindah? Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di TK? Bagaimana dengan mama?

"Kenapa kita harus pindah Pa?" tanyaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Papa hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak rambutku, "kita hanya pindah sementara sayang. Karena pernikahan Papa dengan Sasuke akan di langsungkan di sana."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah di Konoha saja?" desahku dengan nanar.

Papa tersenyum sendu, "tidak bisa sayang." Ujarnya. Papa kemudian bangkit dan berkata pelan, "kita akan berangkat besok."

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tercengang, benar-benar tak menyangka akan keputusan Papa yang sangat mendadak.

.

.

.

Bila aku kembali pada kenangan itu aku hanya mampu tersenyum pahit. Tetesan air hujan meluncur membasahi permukaan kaca jendela. Kubiarkan telapakku merasakan dinginnya embun yang menempel di kaca, jemari mungilku bergerak membentuk gambar 3 manusia dengan ukuran yang berbeda. Gambar yang kanan lebih tinggi karena itu gambar papa, di tengahnya adalah aku dan yang terakhir adalah mama. Namun jemariku berhenti bergerak kala menyadari ukuran gambar yang di kiri itu sama dengan gambar yang di kanan.

Aku kembali terdiam.

Kuraih sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar potret tiga sosok yang tampak bahagia degan piknik mereka. Hanya saja yang berbeda hanya satu sosok perempuan di potret itu, yang seharusnya potret perempuan di sana ada 2 orang. Gambar yang memegang pie itu adalah sosok lelaki bukan sosok perempuan yang seharusnya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatku tersadar.

Cklek!

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya pemilik suara baritone itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

Sosok dengan rambut hitam mencuat itu masuk, mengelus rambut merah mudaku penuh sayang.

"Apakah ada hal yang membuatmu terganggu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Sakura baik-baik saja kok Ma." Jawabku. Mama tersenyum kecil kemudian menuntunku ke atas kasur.

"Kau harus tidur sayang. Besok hari pertamamu sekolah." Kata Mama.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Mama mengecup keningku kemudian beranjak keluar kamar dan mematikan lampu.

Aku hanya diam, besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMP. Umurku 12 tahun dan aku tinggal di Otogakure, sebuah kota besar dengan fasilitas modern yang tinggi karena itu wajar saja bila aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Mataku sukar terpejam hingga yang bisa kulakukan hanya bergulung-gulung tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" tanya sosok lelaki dengan rambut putih itu.

Sosok dengan rambut mencuatnya yang berwarna hitam mengangguk.

"Kau yakin tak bisa menemaninya besok Sui-chan?" tanya lelaki bermata onyx itu dengan lembut. Ia mengenyahkan tubuhnya di samping pria dengan rambut putih itu.

"Sayangnya banyak sekali perkerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Runtuk Suigetsu dengan kekehan pelan. Sebentar saja ia sudah mengecup lelaki di sampingnya, tangan besarnya dengan jahil bergerak-gerak ke mana-mana.

"Engh…" pria muda dengan rambut hitam itu hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Ketika pasangannya mengecup lehernya dengan sedikit bringas.

"Kecilkan suaramu Sa-chan, kau bisa membuat Sakura bangun dan mempergoki kita." Kata Suigetsu dengan jahil.

Sasuke yang sedikit kesal menimpuk bahunya dengan bantal, "enak saja. kalau saja kau tidak mulai duluan aku juga takkan teriak." Ketusnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Haha… tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Suigetsu dengan jahil.

Sasuke cemberut.

"Hahaha… bibirmu seperti koi." Ejek Suigetsu. "Baiklah ayo kita ke kamar."

Sasuke beranjak dengan ogah-ogahan. "Hei, tunggu aku!"

"Aaa… kau memang lamban. Haruskah aku mengendongmu?" goda Suigetsu.

Sasuke melengos dengan wajah memerah, "tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula badanmu berat sih!"

Sasuke terperangah mendengar kata-kata 'suami'nya. onyx-nya melotot marah.

Selanjutnya pria beramut putih itu segera berlari kencang sebelum Sasuke menyambitnya dengan sandal.

.

.

Sakura POV

.

Kakiku menapak pada halaman depan SMP Oto, sekolah menengah pertama dengan standar internasional. Halaman depan ramai, banyak sekali siswa baru yang hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan. Beberapa orang tua menemani mereka. Mama menarikku masuk, mengajakku ke papan pengumuman. Jemari kekarnya bergerak mencari daftar nama kelas yang kutempati.

"Sakura-chan, kau masuk kelas 7-D." kata Mama.

Aku mengangguk senang.

Di tengah-tengah obrolanku dengan Mama aku mendengar bisik-bisik ibu-ibu wali murid yang lain. Mereka entah kenapa cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mama yang mengandeng tanganku. Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihat tingkah mereka, itu tidak sopan bukan? Seharusnya mereka tidak boleh menunjuk-nunjuk begitu.

"Ma?" panggilku. Mama menoleh,

"Hm?"

"Kenapa ibu-ibu itu cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Mama? Aku tidak suka!" sungutku.

Mama hanya tersenyum kecil, beliau menepuk pundakku. "Jangan perdulikan mereka sayang."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri aku benar-benar sebal kepada ibu-ibu itu yang tetap cekikikan tidak jelas sambil terus mengerling ke pada Mama. Mereka seperti mengoda Mama dan aku tidak suka. Mama hanya milik Papa, hanya milik Papa!

"Ma… berjanjilah Mama takkan pernah meninggalkan Sakura." Ujarku.

Mama menatapku kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Mama janji…"

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

Kembali publish fic gaje. Maaf kalo isinya aneh, saya memasukkan pair slash di dalamnya. Walaw biasa aja sama slash tapi saya rada suka sama pair SuiSasu. Terserahlah yang penting Sasuke jadi uke. XD

Sebagian besar isinya di dominasi sama Sakura POV. Di sini Sakura jadi anaknya Suigetsu, terus Sasuke jadi ibu tirinya. Entah kenapa saya pengen membuat cerita tentang seorang anak yang tetap menyayangi orang tuanya walau mereka adalah pasangan sesame jenis. Si anak yang tetap menyanyagi si 'ibu' walau dia laki-laki. Tapi saya enggak bisa jamin kalau akhirnya lari ke straight yang Sasuke kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya.

Maaf kalo mengecewakan… ini hanya imajinasi saya yang saya tuangkan dalam bentuk cerita.

Kalaupun tidak suka ya ga usah di baca…

Review aja kalau mau… kalo enggak ya ga papa kok. ;-)

Tapi ingat jangan flame!


	2. Chapter 2

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Pengganti*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC, gaje, T+ for save, slash scene(yaoi), SakuSasu slight SuiSasu*

*If you really don't like this story, please click 'BACK' and don't read*

.

.

.

_Dia… adalah 'ibu'ku yang ku sayang._

_Walau dia tidak seperti ibu kebanyakan milik teman-teman._

_Dia tetaplah 'ibu'ku yang kusayang._

_Perhatiannya._

_Lindungannya._

_Dan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah sirna._

_Selalu membuatku bahagia._

_Dia…_

_Adalah 'ibu'ku yang kucinta._

.

.

.

Andai saja aku di berikan kesempatan untuk memilih, maka aku akan melakukannya. Memilih antara masa depan dan masa lalu. Kadang aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu saat mama biologisku masih ada, aku akan bilang aku sayang padanya dan akan berusaha membuat dia bahagia. Aku juga akan mencegahnya pergi sehingga kejadian itu tidak terjadi, lalu dia akan tetap hidup hingga saat ini.

Tapi semua hanya mimpi bukan? Kenyataan yang menyambutku adalah mama yang berpulang kemudian sosoknya terganti oleh sosok lain yang sampai sekarang kupanggil dengan 'mama' juga. Mungkin panggilan 'mama' itu sangat mengelikan atau tidak cocok di sandang oleh dia si 'pengganti Mama', kenyataan bahwa dia berupa sama seperti Papa bukan seperti Mama.

Pemikiran itu terus saja bersleweran di otakku sejak pagi tadi, ketika pertemuan para wali murid. Rata-rata teman-temanku yang lain akan di temani perempuan yang ternyata Ibu mereka. Berbeda denganku…

Aku tidak tahu dan sangat bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba ada rasa sedih yang membelenggu dalam dadaku?

"Waktunya makan malam Saku-chan." Sebuah suara baritone membuatku menoleh. Mama berada di depan pintu, beliau tampak menungguku dengan sabar.

Aku beranjak mengikutinya tanpa suara seperti biasanya. Hari ini kami makan berdua dalam diam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Papa selalu sibuk berkerja alhasil aku selalu berdua di rumah bersama Mama.

"Kapan Papa pulang Ma?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah bergelut lama dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang makan. Mama hanya mengadah padaku dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Papa sibuk sayang…" ujarnya.

Kami kembali diam, hanya suara dentingan alat-alat makan yang bergema.

Setelah makan malam selesai Mama menuntunku ke kamar untuk belajar. Walau aku sempat protes bahwa ini masih tahun ajaran baru namun Mama selalu mampu menlontarkan beribu alasan sehingga aku tak mampu membantah lagi. Lihat saja beliau berkata "walaupun masih tahun ajaran baru bukan berarti kamu bisa bersantai-santai, justru dengan memulai lebih awal maka untuk selanjutnya akan lebih mudah."

Dan sekarang setelah Mama menutup pintu bukannya menuruti perintah Mama aku malah melamun sembari menopang dangu di atas meja belajar. Pikiranku melayang jauh ke hari esok, akankah aku mendapatkan teman di jenjang menengah pertama ini?

Matahari telah menyingsing dari ufuk timur, aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa semalam saking asyiknya melamun aku tertidur di atas meja belajar. Alih-alih pagi ini tak seperti biasanya di mana Mama akan membangunkanku dengan berbagai cara. Bisa cara yang halus atau kasar, dari yang normal sampai abnormal. Hei, jangan nyengir begitu! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Perlukah kujabarkan satu-persatu bagaimana cara Mama membangunkanku, heh? No-no-no… kurasa tidak perlu karena kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti.

Setelah bersiap-siap aku sudah rapi menuju meja makan dan tumben Mama tak tampak di dapur seperti biasanya dengan sepatula dan penggorengan favoritnya tak lupa celmek berwarna biru muda itu masih terlipat rapi di atas kulkas. Sepertinya Mama belum bangun pagi ini. Kulirik jam yang bergerak di atas dinding, untunglah aku bangun pagi kali ini dan lebih baik aku membangunkan Mama daripada tak makan secuilpun mengingat kemampuanku dalam hal masak-memasak sangat buruk. Terakhir kali Mama mengajariku memasak sup dan berakhir dengan Papa yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi setelah memakan masakanku.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Ma? Mama!" tak terdengar sahutan dari dalam membuat tanda tanya besar bermunculan di atas kepalaku. Tangan kecilku bergerak memutar kenop pintu dan aku sedikit kaget kala menyadari bahwa pintu kamar ini tak terkunci dan aku segera membukanya pelan. Hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah suasana kamar yang gelap gulita sehingga membuatku harus meraba-raba dinding mencari sakelar lampu.

Cklik!

Klorofilku sedikit melebar melihat dua sosok manusia bertelanjang dada yang saling menghadap tertidur lelap dalam tidur mereka. Oh satu hal yang kusayangkan dan membuat kecewa kala menatap lelaki yang berada di samping Mama. Kenapa beliau tak menemuiku di kamar? Apakah lelaki berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Papa tak merindukanku?

Dengan kesal aku menarik-narik selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka yang terlelap, pergerakan kecil itu membuat Mama dan Papa sedikit terganggu sepertinya. Dan dua pria dewasa itu mengerjab sejenak.

"Papa! Mama! Bangun!" seruku.

Papa dan Mama seketika terbelalak dan entah kenapa aku sendiri tak tahu bertingkah seperti orang kelabakan atau seperti telah tertangkap basah mencuri ayam tetangga. Mereka menarik selimut agar menutupi bahu mereka yang polos dengan wajah memerah. Sementara aku hanya mampu memonyongkan bibirku dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kenapa kalian seperti maling tertangkap basah begitu?" tanyaku dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang, rambut merah muda panjangku sedikit bergoyang.

Mama dan Papa tampak memerah tidak karuan mereka hanya nyengir salah tingkah mirip sekali seperti orang yag sedang sakit gigi.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini sayang?" tanya Papa padaku.

Kepalaku hanya memiring sedikit dan aku menatap Papa dengan kesal. "Aku datang ke sini karena aku lapar!" seperti yang ku duga kedua orang di depanku ini memasang raut tak mengerti. "Mama bangun terlambat sehingga tak ada masakan di dapur. Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat, aku tak mau berangkat sekolah sebelum sarapan." Jawabku.

Mereka hanya menghela nafas kemudian Mama menyuruhku beranjak ke dapur terlebih dahulu. Sayangnya aku menolak dan dengan ogah-ogahan Mama menuntunku ke dapur.

Sreng!

Sreng!

Bau harum menguar di ruangan minimalis apartemen kami. Sembari bertopang dangu dengan ceria aku memperhatikan sosok keren yang tengah beraksi di depan kompor. Aku bisa melihat punggung tegapnya yang kokoh itu dengan lihai bergerak-gerak memasak. Tak lupa dengan sebuah celmek yang di pakainya menambah nilai plus dalam deskripsi unyu yang kupikirkan.

Mama memetakkan sepiring pancake di hadapanku. Beliau tersenyum tipis sembari mendudukkan pantatnya dan memperhatikan ku yang tengah makan. Dengan mulut penuh aku berhenti mengunyah.

"Mama tidak makan?" tanyaku. Mama mengeleng pelan.

"Hn, nanti saja." jawabnya singkat. Aku sudah hapal sifatnya yang irit bicara itu.

Sepasang onyx-nya melembut dan rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajah tampannya bergerak sedikit kala Mama kembali menopang dangu dengan irisnya yang tak lepas dariku. Oh, ayolah Ma… jangan menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah penuh cinta. Aku tahu aku cantik!

Mama terkekeh pelan seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Percaya diri sekali."

Aku melotot dengan pipi mengembung. Mama kembali terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Beliau kemudian beranjak dari meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamar, mau berganti pakaian katanya.

Langkah pertama di sekolah baru adalah hal awal yang kutunggu. Setelah menjalani masa liburan panjang dan pendaftaran yang melelahkan dan membuat pusing akhirnya aku resmi menjadi murid SMPN 1 Oto. Sekolah ini kebetulan adalah sekolah favorit dan masa MOS hanya di adakan dua hari. MOS di sekolah favorit memang berbeda, tidak seperti di sekolah lain yang rata-rata junior akan di kerjai oleh para senior. MOS di sini hanya pengenalan lingkungan sekolah, staf pengajar dan lain-lainnya. Di hari kedua sekaligus terakhir adalah lomba-lomba dan pensi. Setidaknya aku tak perlu berdandan aneh-aneh seperti cerita-cerita yang kudengar dari anak-anak teman sekantor Papa.

"Mau Mama antar?" tanya Mama dengan datar namun aku mampu menangkap nada lembut di sana.

Aku hanya mengeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. By the way, thank you Mom!" kataku. Mama mengangguk dan mencondongkan wajahnya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di bibirku.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan sayang!" kata Mama. Kemudian setelah aku keluar mobil Mama menancap gas meninggalkan gerbang SMPN 1 Oto. Aku melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian mobil yang dikemudikan Mama, mobil mewah itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Haaah! Akhirnya waktu untuk menimba ilmu di mulai. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku melangkah menuju dalam sekolah. Beberapa teman-teman yang lain masih berjalan dengan santai karena bel memang belum berbunyi. Setelah menempuh beberapa menit melewati tangga dan lorong-lorong kelas akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku yang berada di ujung lorong.

Greeekk!

Baru saja membuka pintu kelas pemandangan yang lazim kita dapatkan di hari pertama sekolah menyambut. Aku menghela nafas ketika menapak pada lantai pertama kelas dan beringsut menuju sebuah bangku kosong di pojok belakang di dekat jendela. Begini lebih baik karena bangku dekat jendela adalah tempat favoritku. Aku bertopang dangu menatap langit cerah yang masih terang dengan mentari yang baru merangkak dari ufuk timur. Tak butuh waktu lama kemudian bel sekolah bernyanyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah membuat tema-temanku yang lain segera berhamburan ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Bahkan aku bisa melihat murid-murid lain yang lari pontang-panting menuju gedung sekolah karena terlambat.

.

.

.

"Salam kenal! Aku Ino Yamanaka!" kata seorang anak perempuan cantik dengan tangan yang terulur. Aku menyambutnya.

"Sakura Haruno." Jawabku. Ino tersenyum lebar dan mengenyahkan pantatnya ke bangku di sampingku.

"Kita sekelas kan?" tanya Ino menatapku. Aku hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas namun Ino tampak tak ambil pusing dan memilih mencomot muffin yang tersaji di atas meja. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya mengeleng pelan.

Tiba-tiba sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam bermodel ngebob menghampiri meja tempatku dan Ino makan. "Selamat siang!" katanya penuh semangat. Ia tersenyum lebar sehingga aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di gigi putihnya yang kinclong itu. "Namaku Rock Leee! Murid kelas 7-H! salam kenall!" kata Rock Lee.

Ino menjabat tangan Rock Lee dengan cengiran yang tak kalah semangat. "Aku Ino Yamanaka, dan ini temanku Sakura Haruno!" kata Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan aku kepada Rock Lee.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat mata bulat Rock Lee yang berbinar-binar. Aku tak mengerti dan memilih cuek saja setelah dengan paksa Ino menjabatkan tanganku dengan tangan Rock Lee. "Salam kenal." Ujarku pelan dan tenang.

Rock Lee tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku erat yang seketika membuatku berjengit. "Kau manis sekali!" pujinya. "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar penuh cinta dan seketika membuatku dan Ino shock. Kami mematung sepersekian detik sampai aku menarik tanganku sedikit kasar. Ino segera menarik tanganku menjauh dari Rock Lee.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku ilfeel sekali padanya!" cetus Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

Aku mendengus, "kau saja ilfeel. Bagaimana jika kau jadi aku?" ketusku. Ino hanya terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Berbahagialah Sakura, setidaknya di tahun pertamamu sudah ada yang mengantri." Goda Ino. Ingin sekali kujitak dahinya itu, sayangnya aku hanya mendengus dan melangkah meninggalkan Ino yang masih tergelak di belakang sana.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris onyx itu mendongak kepada langit cerah. Sepasnag lengan kekarnya bertopang di atas pagar pembatas balkon, angin berhembus tenang menerpanya. Pemilik onyx itu menutup mata menikmati belaian angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat tanpa suara. Baru saja pria muda itu merasa tenang ia tersentak kala sepasang tangan kekar lain tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Cup!

Baru saja Sasuke hendak menoleh pemilik lengan kekar itu telah mendaratkan kecupan di lehernya yang tentu saja membuat Sasuke melenguh pelan.

"Engh, hentikan Suigetsu." Rintih Sasuke sembari mengeliat tak nyaman ketika lelaki yang dicintainya itu tak juga beranjak dari kegiatann mencumbui leher jenjangnya.

Suigetsu tergelak, "tumben kau menolak, bosan denganku eh?"

Sasuke mengeleng kecil. "Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja jangan tiba-tiba dong! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" cetus Sasuke.

Suigetsu terkekeh. "Bukannya biasanya begitu? Kau saja yang terlalu lengah." Ejek Suigetsu. "Lagipula ini hukuman karena tadi pagi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Suigetsu menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu merasakan pipinya memanas, "jangan bercanda, aku harus mengantar Saku-chan ke sekolah tahu!" Sasuke memukul dada Suigetsu pelan. "Kau juga jarang pulang dan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suigetsu. "Dia merindukanmu, kau tahu?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan besar 'suami'nya menyapu lembut puncak kepalanya. "Aku juga merindukannya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk, kau tahu bukan perusahaanku mengalami krisis belakangan ini?" bisik Suigetsu. Pria berambut putih itu menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sui?" Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya di punggung tegap Suigetsu. "Haruskah aku mencari perkerjaan juga?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan gelengan pelan di bahunya.

"Tidak perlu sayang… tidak perlu…" bisik Suigetsu. "Biarkan aku yang berkerja. Kau… lakukanlah kewajibanmu seperti biasa. Merawat keluarga dan anak kita…" kata Suigetsu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sasuke sembari melonggarkan pelukan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong kau cuti sampai besok bukan?" Suigetsu mengangguk, "temani Sakura di sisa hari ini, dia sangat merindukanmu."

.

Gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu dengan sabar berdiri di samping pos satpam gerbang SMP 1 Oto. Sudah berulang kali pula ia melirik jam tangan mungil berwarna merah muda yang melingkar di pergelangannya dan berulang kali pula ia menghela nafas pertanda bosan karena menunggu begitu lama mobil yang biasa menjemputnya. Dari ujung jalan sekelebat mobil berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan standard an berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, hal itu tentu saja membuat senyum Sakura segera berkembang kala sosok lelaki berambu putih melambaikan tangannya seperti memberi isyarat agar putrid kecilnya itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Papa?"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Err… maaf kalo update-nya lama. Sebenarnya saja rada-rada ragu, maklum ini fic slash pertama saya-sebenarnya bukan yang pertama sih, karena fic 'Change' juga fic slash saya yang lain- saya kesulitan mendalami perasaan sayang Sakura ke Sasuke. Sulit banget gara-gara biasa bikin SasuSaku yang romance. Ternyata bikin fic genre family itu ga gampang (=.=" )

Btw thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin :

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : er… boleh aja sih. Btw saya mengerti maksud kamu… saya juga ga **terlalu** **suka** sama yaoi atau yuri, saya **cuma suka** aja-itupun kalau ceritanya bagus n kelihatannya menarik- saya Cuma kadang-kadang baca fic yaoi atau yuri kok. Tapi ga sering lho! Cuma kadang!-ngeyel-

Ok kembali ke topic, kalau tentang Gaara saya belum kepikiran ya. tapi lihat aja nanti… arigatou n maaf kalo gaje.

Embun pagi : sama-sama kak. :-D Kakak juga suka SuiSasu ya? saya juga lho~-tos-tosan sama Kak Embun- gaje :-P

**HarunoZuka.**

**Minamoto Sayaka.**


	3. Chapter 3

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Pengganti*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : OOC, gaje, T+ for save, slash scene(yaoi), SakuSasu slight SuiSasu*

*If you really don't like this story, please click 'BACK' and don't read*

.

.

.

_Dia… adalah 'ibu'ku yang ku sayang._

_Walau dia tidak seperti ibu kebanyakan milik teman-teman._

_Dia tetaplah 'ibu'ku yang kusayang._

_Perhatiannya._

_Lindungannya._

_Dan kasih sayangnya yang tak pernah sirna._

_Selalu membuatku bahagia._

_Dia…_

_Adalah 'ibu'ku yang kucinta._

.

.

.

Sinar sang mentari yang bangun dari ufuk timur berpendar sempurna kepada dunia. Memberikan kehangatan kasih kepada seluruh makhluk yang ada di bumi dan dibalas pekikan ceria burung-burung gereja yang terbangun dari sarang. Orang-orang yang tadinya terlelap di alam mimpi kini telah bangun satu-persatu dan menyambut cerianya dunia dan menyongsong pagi dengan samangat kerja yang membara.

Di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa merah muda dari balik jendela tampak siulet dengan rambut mencuat tengah berusaha membangunkan sosok lain yang berada di atas ranjang yang penuh oleh bentangan selimut tebal. Sosok di balik selimut itu hanya mengerang tidak niat dan menghiraukan sosok lain dengan rambut mencuat-tentu saja itu membuat sosok dengan rambut mencuat itu berdecak kesal-.

"Sakura sayang… bangun!" desak sosok dengan rambut mencuat berwarna hitam kebiruan itu. Tangan kekarnya yang putih berusaha menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura, namun percuma karena setelah ia berhasil menyibak selimut itu sang putri tidur akan menariknya kembali.

"Bangun Sakura!" pria berumur 29 tahun itu berteriak kesal namun putrid kecilnya tetap kukuh pada alam mimpinya. Merasa lelah sendiri pria bernama Sasuke Uchi-ups- Haruno itu berhenti sejenak dengan acara membangunkan sang putri. Otaknya yang cerdas berputar-putar mencari ide cemerlang agar putri kecilnya itu dapat segera bangun dan masuk ke sekolah.

Ting!

Sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyibak selimut itu secepat kilat. "BANGUN!" Sasuke berseru membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak dan segera menarik selimutnya kembali namun ia kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang segera memposisikan tangan kanannya di punggung Sakura dan tangan kirinya di paha Sakura.

Syut!

"KYAAA! Apa yang mama lakukan?! TURUNKAN AKU MAA~~!" Sakura memekik keras karena kaget tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang. Ternyata Sasuke tengah mengendongnya bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

Hup!

Sesampainya di kamar mandi Sasuke segera menurunkan Sakura dan melesat menuju pintu.

Blam!

"MAMA!" Sakura menjerit ketika Sasuke menutupnya dari luar. Ketika gadis cilik itu hendak membuka kenop pintu, pintunya tak bisa dibuka.

"MANDILAH! ATAU KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR!" Sasuke berteriak balik. Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan kesal Sakura dari dalam dan beberapa detik kemudian gendang telinganya menangkap suara guyuran air dari dalam.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, entah kenapa tak ada rasa senang yang menghinggapi hatiku. Daritadi aku terus mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap penuh kesal pada sosok pria dengan rambut emo di sampingku. Namun nampaknya beliau tetap tak memperdulikan delikan kemarahanku.

Dengan entengnya Mama terus mengemudikan mobil sedan kesayangannya menuju pelataran sekolah yang masih tampak ramai. Pagi ini seperti biasa aku takkan terlambat karena kebiasaan disiplin Mama yang sangat merepotkan. Mama menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang, kemudian membantuku untuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Belajar yang rajin ya Sakura-chan!" pesan Mama. Beliau mendekat kemudian mengecup penuh sayang keningku. Walau aku sudah besar namun kebiasaan Mama yang satu ini tak pernah hilang.

Aku melambaikan tangan seiring kepergian mobil Mama. Ketika aku hendak berbalik, seseorang menepuk bahuku agak kencang yang tentu saja membuatku terlonjak. Dan ketika kuputar kepalaku, yang kudapatkan adalah cengiran tanpa dosa milik Ino.

"Kau membuatku kaget bodoh!" bentaku kesal. Ino hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menangkupkan tangannya pertanda minta maaf. Sepertinya ia mengerti kalau mood-ku pagi ini kurang baik.

Kutatap Ino dengan raut malas-malasan. "Hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran. Ino menatapku dengan sepasang aqua miliknya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat begitu bulat dan membesar.

Oh tidak, puppy eyes itu lagi…!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kukibaskan tanganku asal. Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah. Ino berlari kecil tuk mengimbangi langkahku yang cepat.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau tak mau cerita!" ujar Ino akhirnya. Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu merogoh tas sekolahnya yang berwarna ungu muda. Ia nyengir lebar sambil memamerkan sebuah buku tebal dengan cover ungu pekat dengan gambar sepasang tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Kau tahu ini?"

Aku melotot melihat buku yang ada di tangan Ino. "DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA?!" pekikku heboh. Ino menutup telinganya, kemudian meringis pelan.

"Kemarin pamanku yang membelikannya, aku senang sekali!" cerita Ino dengan mata berbinar, ia dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengusap buku itu di pipinya.

Bibirku mengerucut. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Ino… aku ingin sekali mendapatkan buku itu.

Buku itu adalah seri kedua novel terkenal "Dream Cards". Novel yang populer akhir-akhir ini dengan 4 seri dengan warna khas berbeda di setiap serinya. Itu adalah novel limited edition yang hanya ada 45 buah setiap serinya di negara Hi. Pengarang novel itu hanya ingin novelnya terjual di dalam negeri.

"Kau tahu? Rei begitu manis saat melamar Nozomi~~" Ino berkata dengan mata blink-blink, tentu saja membuatku ilfeel berat.

"Kudengar novel ini bisa di baca secara terpisah." Kataku. Ino mengangguk,

"ya, tapi katanya lebih bagus kalau membacanya dari awal!"

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang isi novelnya. Selebihnya aku tak tahu, novel itu sangat sulit didapat sih!" keluhku.

Ino mengangguk, "novel ini limited edition, kau takkan menemukannya di toko buku! Jadi kau harus memesanya secara khusus." Kata Ino.

Aku hanya melengos cuek, dan mencoba tuk mefokuskan tatapanku pada buku pelajaran yang baru saja hendak kubuka. Tiba-tiba Ino menarik buku yang kubaca dan menatapku dengan mata blink-blink. "Hai, Sakura? kau tahu tentang pertemuan orang tua yang akan diadakan lusa bukan? Nanti siapa yang akan datang di pertemuan orang tua? Papamu atau Mamamu?" tanya Ino.

Aku tertegun. Aku ingat kalau sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertemuan orang tua di mana pihak sekolah akan memberikan sosialisasi tentang program-program yang dilaksanakan untuk murid-murid. Ah ya, aku akan meminta Papa datang, beliau juga sudah lama sekali tidak pernah datang ke acara seperti ini. sejak dulu biasanya Mama yang menjadi perwakilan…

"A, mungkin Papaku!" jawabku riang, Ino hanya mengulum senyum.

"Wah, sepertinya kamu senang sekali ya?!" celetuknya.

Aku mengangguk mantap, "tentu saja, ini karena sejak SD yang selalu datang ke acara sekolah pasti Mama!" ujarku. Ino hanya ber-oh ria dan tak butuh waktu lama tiba-tiba bel berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

Aku senang sekali, karena saat aku keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah, sosok Papa tengah keluar dari mobilnya. Beliau melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar, aku memeluk Papa dengan seluruh perasaan rindu yang membuncah.

"Papa~~!"

"Woa-woa, Putri Papa ternyata tambah besar!" Papa mengelus rambutku penuh sayang, sosok Papa yang masih tampan di usia yang hampir kepala empat itu tetap terlihat mempesona.

"Aku kagen banget sama Papa!" celetukku riang. "Papa tau enggak, lusa sekolah Saku mau ngadain acara pertemuan orang tua, Pa! aku harap Papa bisa datang, masa tahun-tahun kemarin Mama melulu sih yang datang?!" pintaku.

Aku bisa melihat Mama melirik kami berdua dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Saku bosan ya sama Mama?" canda Mama dari dalam mobil. Beliau terkekeh pelan. Aku mengulum senyum,

"Hehe, enggak kok Ma, Saku cuma pengen sekali-kali Papa yang datang!" ujarku membela diri. Papa tersenyum lebar dan mengelus rambutku.

"Oke, kebetulan Papa libur sampai minggu depan, jadi Papa bisa datang ke sekolah kamu!" kata Papa.

"Beneran nih Pa?" tanyaku tak percaya dengan wajah berbinar, duh senangnya akhirnya setelah sekian tahun aku bisa mengajak Papa di acara rapat wali murid!

"Apa sih yang enggak buat Putri tercinta Papa!" Papa menyentil dahi lebarku. Aku mengaduh sejenak namun Papa menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku senang sekali, keluargaku adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Keluarga kami lengkap dan aku merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku, walau Mama bukanlah Ibu kandungku, tapi aku tahu, kalau Mama sangat menyayangiku!

"Oh ya, Suigetsu, persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis, kita harus belanja!" kata Mama tiba-tiba. Papa berdecak dan mengusap keningnya pelan.

"Duh, aku sampai lupa!" beliau terkekeh pelan dan menyetir kemudi menuju sebuah hypermarket yang berada tak jauh di ujung jalan.

Ckit!

"Ayo!" Mama membuka pintu dan mengandeng tanganku menuju hypermarket. Papa meminta kami masuk terlebih dulu sementara beliau akan mengunci mobil.

"Hari ini Saku mau makan malam apa?" tanya Mama, beliau dengan telaten memilih-milih bahan mentah yang akan menjadi timbunan di kulkas selama satu bulan.

"Aku mau sushi!" kataku antusias. Mama tersenyum tipis dan dengan cekatan memungut seafood dan nori serta bahan-bahan lain. Kemudian beliau menarikku menuju deretan sayuran yang masih segar.

"Jangan lupa tuna kalengan!" tiba-tiba Papa datang dengan 10 tuna kalengan di pelukannya, beliau segera memasukkan tuna-tuna kalengan itu ke dalam troli belanja dan mendorong troli itu pelan sementara Mama sibuk memilih-milih bahan yang akan di beli.

"Menurutmu bawang merah atau bawang bombai?" Mama meminta Papa untuk memilih.

"Um," Papa tampak berfikir sejenak. Aku terkikik kecil, mereka sangat lucu!

"Ah ya, Ma, Pa? Aku mau mengambil susu kotak ya, sepertinya di kulkas persediannya mau habis!" pintaku. Mama dan Papa mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Aku berlari menuju rak tempat susu kotak biasa di pajang. Aku tersenyum senang ketika melihat susu kotak yang biasa kubeli telah kutemukan, sayangnya susu itu diletakkan di rak tertinggi sehingga aku susah untuk meraihnya, walau aku sudah mencoba berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil.

Aku tertegun ketika sebuah tangan besar lain tiba-tiba meraih kotak susu yang menjadi incaranku. Sepontan aku berhenti berjinjit dan menoleh kepada pemilik tangan itu. sosok tinggi semampai tiba-tiba menyodorkan susu kotak itu kepadaku. Dan aku bisa menangkap dengan jelas seperti apa wajah seseorang yang menolongku barusan.

"Ini Dik, lain kali kalau belum sampai minta tolong saja ya!" ujarnya lembut. Aku terpana ketika menatap wajah rupawannya yang tersinari sinar lampu itu.

"E-e… terima kasih…" ujarku terbata-bata. "…Om!"

Lelaki itu, atau tepatnya pria dewasa dengan pakaian santai yang barusan membantuku itu terkekeh. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan, "Panggil saja aku Itachi-san, Kaka Itachi juga boleh!" ujar lelaki itu.

"Tapi… anda kan sudah tua…" ujarku polos. Pria bernama Itachi itu terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, ternyata walau banyak orang bilang aku muda ternyata ada juga yang sadar kalau usiaku sudah kepala empat!" celetuk Om Itachi. "Baiklah, terserah Adik mau panggil aku apa!" kata Om Itachi.

"Kalau begitu… Om… Itachi?" ujarku malu-malu.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Om Itachi lembut. Tiba-tiba sekelebat nasehat Mama tergiang di otakku.

"Maaf Om, aku enggak bisa kasih tau nama sembarangan sama orang yang baru aku kenal!" ujarku tak enak. Om Itachi terdiam namun beliau kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, begitu ya? Saya mengerti kok, tapi kenapa kamu berkeliaran di sini sendirian?" tanya Om Itachi. Aku mengeleng pelan,

"Aku enggak sendirian kok, tadi aku sama Papa dan Mama! Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Om tahu enggak? Aku udah kelas 1 SMP lho!" kataku dengan nada bangga. Om Itachi tergelak sesaat dan kembali mengacak rambutku.

"Haha, habis kamu imut sih! Kamu enggak kelihatan kayak anak SMP!" canda Om Itachi.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal, hu-uh, masa aku dikira bukan anak SMP sih? Padahal jelas banget kalau aku masih pakai seragam sekolah!

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa akrab sama Om Itachi, padahal aku baru saja kenal dengan beliau. Entah kenapa wajah Om Itachi mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba kulihat sosok Papa yang memanggilku, aku menoleh begitupula dengan Om Itachi.

"Papa?!" sahutku riang, aku seketika berbalik mendekati Papa dan Mama yang tengah mendorong troli belanja.

"Kamu dengan siapa Saku?" tanya Papa lembut. Ia mengelus rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan kotak susu itu pada Mama, "itu lho, tadi Saku baru kenalan sama Om Itachi, beliau yang tadi bantu Saku ngambilin kotak susu, soalnya kotak susunya ada di rak yang paling tinggi dan Saku enggak sampai!" ceritaku jujur.

Papa beralih pada sosok Om Itachi, entah kenapa senyumnya tiba-tiba luntur. Dan kulihat Mama yang menegang melihat sosok Om Itachi yang membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Mama.

Ada apa ini?

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan, Suigetsu, aku akan kembali!" Mama tiba-tiba berujar dan buru-buru berbalik pergi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Haruno… Suigetsu…?!" Om Itachi tiba-tiba menguncapkan nama Papa, namun bukan dengan nada ramah atau tenang. Om Itachi menguncapkannya dengan… desisan?

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka heran, ketika Papa menatap Om Itachi dengan tajam, begitupula sebaliknya.

"Papa?" aku memanggil Papa. Beliau tak menyahut dan tetap fokus pada sosok Om Itachi. Kenapa mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah mereka adalah musuh yang telah lama tak bertemu?

"Dia… putrimu?" Om Itachi tiba-tiba mengendikkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan tajam. Manik onyx-nya tak lepas dari sosok Papa. Tiba-tiba Papa menarikku ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ya, dia putriku!" jawab Papa tajam. Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Permisi Itachi-sama, kami harus pergi!" Papa langsung menarikku menjauhi sosok Om Itachi. Aku menoleh sejenak dan terbelalak ketika kulihat Om Itachi menatap Papa dengan tatapan benci. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

.

.

Perjalanan pulang di habiskan dengan diam. Sepertinya semua berubah sejak Papa dan Mama bertemu dengan Om Itachi tadi, sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Sampai rumahpun, semua tak ada yang berubah. Papa melangkah menuju kamarnya sementara Mama menuju dapur. Aku hanya bisa menatap dua punggung pria yang paling penting dalam hidupku itu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku melangkah menuju dapur dan melihat Mama tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan. Postur Mama yang tinggi dengan cekatan mengambil semua bumbu-bumbu masak yang diletakkan di atas lemari, sementara tangan besarnya dengan telaten memotong kecil-kecil bahan-bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

"Ma? Sebenarnya, ada apa antara Papa, Mama dan Om Itachi?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku bisa melihat punggung Mama yang tiba-tiba menegang. Mama kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ma?" aku kembali memanggil Mama. Mama tetap diam sampai beliau menata makan malam di meja.

"Om Itachi itu, hanya teman lama kok!" Mama mengulum senyum tipis, beliau mengelus rambutku pelan dan menanggalkan celmeknya. Beliau melangkah menuju kamar untuk memanggil Papa.

.

.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar tempat mereka berdua yang besetatus 'suami' dan 'istri' biasa tidur bersama. Pria berambut hitam itu menemukan 'suami'nya tengah terlelap di atas ranjang.

Sasuke menguncang pelan bahu lelaki yang sudah sekian tahun bersamanya itu. ia melihat raut lelah terpancar jelas di wajah Suigetsu.

"Sui?"

Tak butuh waktu lama perlahan lelaki dengan rambut putih itu membuka mata. "Sasu?" ia berujar pelan. Dan dengan malas merangkak menuju pinggir ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Tentang Itachi, aku… minta maaf…" ujar Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap lelaki itu dengan raut sendu. "Ini pilihanku juga, jadi… kau tidak perlu minta maaf…" ia mengenggam erat tangan Suigetsu. "Bagiku, kau dan Sakura, adalah harta yang paling berharga! Aku takkan meninggalkan kalian apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Sasuke menyakinkan lelaki dengan manik ungu itu.

Suigetsu mengukir senyum, "terima kasih… aku tak tahu, harus bagaimana aku membalas semua kebaikanmu, kau mau menerimaku apa adanya. Kau lah yang membangkitkanku dari keterpurukan setelah kepergian Karin!" ia mengecup kening Sasuke. "terima kasih sudah menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Sakura!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ya..."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. "Ayo kita turun, kasihan Sakura sudah menunggu lama di meja makan!" ajak Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengenggam tangan lelaki berambut putih itu.

.

.

bersambung…

.

.

Fic ini termasuk fic dengan unsure yaoi kedua saya selain 'Change', udah setahun ga update. Kebetulan kali ini saya lancar buat nerusin fic ini. saya ga terlalu mengharapkan review yang banyak, fic ini hanya sebegai pelepas stress. Btw, mungkin point of view Sakura banyak menggunakan bahasa yang enggak baku, di sini Saku usianya masih 12 tahun n dia kelas 1 SMP.

Thanks for review :

Embun pagi : iya kak, nanti di lemanya muncul pas Saku udah SMA kok. :D thanks for review…

Saya memang bukan seorang fujoshi, saya author aliran straight, tapi entah kenapa saya juga demen pair SuiSasu. XD

Sign, Pink Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4

**Pengganti**

**Naruto *Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

_It would be poor value affections lay stone on one side of the building and destroy the wall on the other side_

_-__**Kahlil Gibran-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaki-kakiku tak pernah lelah untuk berlari, ketika bel sekolah telah berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring dan gerbang mulai bergerak menutup. Aku segera mempercepat langkah, dan untunglah sampai tepat pada waktunya. Peluh yang menetespun terasa, dan segera kuseka dengan punggung tanganku.

Teman-teman yang lain merasakan hal sama yang kurasakan saat ini, juga ikut terengah-engah dengan keringat mengucur.

Hari ini nampak berbeda dari biasanya, Mama kali ini tak mengantarku ke sekolah karena sebuah urusan mendadak yang entah apa. Pagi-pagi sekali sebuah telepon berbunyi nyaring di ruang keluarga, dan setelah Mama menangkat panggilan itu, ia nampak terburu-buru dan tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Bahkan Mama hanya meninggalkan sebungkus roti tawar dan mentega di atas meja.

Papa kali ini pergi keluar kota sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku akhirnya tinggal berdua bersama Mama.

"Tumben kau terlambat, Saku?" Ino menyapaku, menatapku heran yang nampak berbeda daripada biasanya. Peluh membuat seragamku agak basah dan terasa gerah.

"Haah… hari ini Mama tak bisa mengantarku, jadi aku terpaksa berangkat menggunakan Bis!" jawabku.

Ino nampak mengangguk, "Benar juga ya, biasanya kau selalu diantar jemput orang tuamu!" ujarnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak terasa dua tahun sudah aku bersekolah di tempat ini, kelulusan semakin mendekat, semuanya berjalan normal di kehidupan kami, dan akupun perlahan mulai mengerti tentang kehidupanku sekarang.

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, 14 tahun, tinggal bertiga bersama kedua orang tuaku, Haruno Suigetsu dan Ibu Tiriku, Haruno Sasuke. Kedua orang tuaku adalah pasangan sesama jenis, yang dalam masyarakat masih dianggap tabu. Karena itulah kedua orang tuaku menikah diluar negeri, agar pernikahan mereka bisa sah dimata hukum.

Awalnya aku merasa biasa-biasa saja, karena sejak kecil aku melihat Papa dan Mamaku selalu bersama, Mama juga orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang, dan Papa tak pernah kurang-kurang memanjakanku dan melakukan apapun asal aku bahagia. Hal itu menjadi alasan aku tidak bisa membenci mereka ketika aku tahu kenyataan bahwa hubungan kedua orang tuaku sangat tabu. Karena mereka berdua menyayangiku dan akupun menyayangi mereka.

"Hai, bagaimana hubungan antara Papa dan Mamamu?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran, ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku hanya mengangkat salah satu alisku tinggi-tinggi.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku sejak kelas satu, dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu bahwa orang tuaku adalah pasangan _Gay_ di sekolah ini. kebetulan sekali dia seorang _otaku _aliran _fujoshi_…

"Berhenti menjadikan kedua orang tuaku objek fantasimu, Ino!" rutukku kesal.

Sementara Ino nampak menghela nafas, "Itu karena mereka tampan-tampan, aku iri padamu!" keluh Ino. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kau iri karena fantasi gilamu itu, Baka!" cetusku dan segera mengenyahkan tubuhku di atas kursi milikku.

Aku tidak suka mendengar orang tuaku menjadi objek fantasi khas _manga-manga yaoi_ yang berkembang di masyarakat saat ini. menurutku biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya, aku tak perduli tentang kedua orang tuaku, yang terpenting mereka masih menyayangiku dan aku tidak sendirian.

Mama adalah pengganti Ibuku yang telah lama meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Bagiku Mama adalah 'Ibu' terbaik di dunia! Walau bagaimanapun, Mama tetaplah 'Ibu'ku!

Aku tidak ingin berpikir aneh-aneh tentang aktivitas mereka, apa yang papa dan mama lakukan saat bersama, apakah mereka berciuman, atau melakukan 'kau tahu apa' seperti di _manga/doujinshi yaoi_ yang kemarin Ino tunjukkan kepadaku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku mual, karena itu aku tak mau memikirkannya.

Mama adalah mama dan Papa tetaplah papa, tidak akan ada yang berubah!

.

.

Sosok laki-laki berambut tampan itu nampak menegang, di sebuah ruangan kelas _VVIP,_ dua orang pria berambut hitam dengan manik tegas menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi, Sasuke. Kami bisa melakukan hal yang lebih membahayakan kepada Suigetsu!" ancam lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu sembari bersedekap.

Sasuke langsung menengang, "Jangan sentuh Suigetsu! Kumohon jangan ganggu kehidupan kami lagi!" pintanya tergesa-gesa. "Kak, aku sangat mencintainya!" ia berlutut, mengenyahkan segala egonya. Menatap penuh permohonan lelaki di hadapannya. "Ayah, kumohon katakan sesuatu, jangan pisahkan aku dari Suigetsu."

Sang Ayah menatapnya dingin, mengabaikan laki-laki berambut mencuat itu, ia menyilangkan kakinya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Jangan membual Sasuke, suka tidak suka kau hanya bisa memilih, tinggalkan laki-laki sialan itu, atau aku akan menghancurkannya!" tegas Fugaku.

Itachi mendengus, nampak menyeringai. "Apa yang kau lihat dari laki-laki tidak normal itu heh, aku benar-benar heran padamu!" cemoohnya.

Sasuke mendesis, emosinya nampak tersulut. "TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Itachi yang juga nampak mulai emosi bangkit sembari berteriak kepada sang adik. "KAU YANG HARUS MENUTUP MULUTMU!"

"DIAM KAU ITACHI! TAU APA TENTANGKU!"

BUAGH!

Tahu-tahu Itachi langsung melayangkan bogemnya kepada sang adik, membuatnya terpental. Fugaku segera bangkit dan meneriaki anak sulungnya.

"ITACHI!" pekiknya kaget.

Sasuke mendecih, ia mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Pipinya terasa ngilu akibat pukulan Itachi yang bukan main-main.

"DASAR SIALAN! KAU MEMALUKAN NAMA UCHIHA, MENCINTAI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI?! KAU PIKIR IDENTITASMU SEBAGAI _GAY_ AKAN DI AKUI HAH! MASIH UNTUNG KAU TIDAK DIDEPAK DARI KELUARGA INI!" makinya.

Sasuke mendengus, "asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah ingin kembali ke sini. Aku uh sudah lama membuat nama Uchiha!" ucapnya.

Tatapan Itachi nampak semakin berkilat, sementara Fugaku juga sepertinya mulai naik pitam. Namun lelaki paruh baya itu berusaha mengontrol diri.

Itachi tanpa ampun tiba-tiba melayangkan tendangannya ke perut dan tubuh Sasuke, memukulinya, membuatnya menggerang kesakitan sembari berusaha menahan pukulan Itachi agar tak sampai mengenai kepalanya. Ia harus bertahan, jangan sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

"BEDEBAH!"

"APA YANG SI BRENGSEK ITU LAKUKAN SEHINGGA KAU BISA SEBEGITU MENCINTAINYA HAH?!"

"SAMPAI-SAMPAI MENGADOPSI SEORANG ANAK, CIH, MENJIJIKAN!"

BUK!

BUK!

Sasuke merasakan telinganya memanas, mendengar hinaan Itachi kepada keluarganya, terlebih nama putri kesayangannya juga ikut terbawa, membuatnya emosi. Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan pergerakan kaki Itachi dan segera bangkit, kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinju ke laki-laki itu.

BRUAK!

Fugaku terbelalak namun segera membantu putra sulungnya untuk bangkit.

"Tenang saja Ayah, pukulan seperti ini bukan apa-apa bagiku!" ucap Itachi, maniknya menyipit, menatap nyalang sang adik di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya marah.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan membawa-bawa nama Suigetsu dan Sakura!" Sasuke mendesis. "KALIAN BOLEH MENGHINAKU, TAPI TAKKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN MENGHINA SUAMI DAN PUTRIKU!"

"Suami, heh, terdengar menjijikkan sekali di telingaku!" Itachi mendengus. "Dan putrimu? Oh jangan bilang anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu!"

"Aku kasihan sekali kepadanya, bagaimana ya kalau dia tahu kedua orang yang selama ini bersamanya adalah _Gay_?" Itachi kembali mendengus, "bagaimana reputasinya jika seluruh sekolah tahu dia mempunyai pasangan _gay_ dikeluarganya?" ia menyeringai meremehkan.

Sasuke seketika menegang, selama ini ia memang merahasiakan status orang tua Sakura di sekolahnya. Jika pihak sekolah tahu, Sakura akan di kucilkan, terlepas saat ini _Gay_ sendiri masih dianggap tabu dalam masyarakat.

Namun melihat seringai Itachi yang membuatnya semakin emosi, Sasuke memutuskan segera enyah dari tempat itu.

Blam!

Itachi mendecih, kemudian menoleh kepada sang Ayah. "Sepertinya tak ada cara lain!"

.

.

Sakura menunggu jemputan seperti biasa, kali ini sekolah telah sepi. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang ia kenali berjalan mendekat, sosok laki-laki berambut tampan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lembut.

"Mama!" Sakura berlari mendekat, setelah masuk ke dalam mobil ia mencium sekilas pipi sang mama dan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana harimu, sayang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut, sembari melirik putrinya itu.

Sakura tersenyum, "Hari ini sudah mulai tes praktek, tak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan masuk SMA!" ujarnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat. "Tapi Mama yakin, kalau Sakura pasti bisa mengatasinya!"

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kedua orang itu kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Diam-diam Sakura melirik sang 'Ibu' yang sibuk menyetir, dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke memang terlihat tampan. Garis wajahnya terlihat semakin tegas, apalagi di usianya yang masih dibilang muda. Ayahnya tahun ini masih berusia empat puluh, sementara Sasuke tahun ini masih awal tiga puluhan. Umur Suigetsu memang lebih tua dari Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri, Sasuke memiliki fisik yang sempurna, Sakura tahu walau Sasuke sangat jarang bertelanjang dada, ia memiliki postur tubuh yang tegap, lengannya juga tidak bisa dikatakan kurus, dia cukup tampan untuk laki-laki yang sudah mapan, sifatnya sebenarnya juga sangat tegas, namun ia akan berubah menjadi lembut saat bersama Sakura dan Suigetsu.

Sejak Sakura menginjak usia tiga belas, Sasuke mulai jarang bertelanjang dada apalagi menunjukkan keintimannya bersama Suigetsu. Mereka hanya melakukannya di dalam kamar, tempat privasi mereka.

Sasuke sendiri tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa Sakura semakin dewasa, ia yakin suatu hari gadis itu akan menanyakan status kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa orang tuanya berbeda dari orang tua kebanyakan?

"Ma?"

"Hn?"

Tangan mungil Sakura tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya mengernyit terkejut karena rasa perih langsung menyapa.

"Kenapa pipi Mama ditutupi plester?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "tadi… aku jatuh dan terantuk meja." Dustanya.

Sakura nampak terperangah, "Mama sudah ke dokter? Ya Tuhan, sampai ungu begitu!" desahnya ngilu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, seraya mengenggam tangan mungil Sakura, "tidak perlu sayang, nanti juga sembuh sendiri kok." Sergahnya dengan kekehan kecil. "Bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" tanyanya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok kursi, menatap sang ibu dengan kerlingan tenang. "hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, aku merasa rindu sekali dengan Papa, kapan ya? Papa pulang ke rumah?" desah Sakura.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, ia mengusap rambut sang putri pelan, "Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja dia? Kurasa Sui-_kun_ sendiri juga pasti merindukan putri kesayangannya!" ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari, manik Sakura menatapnya intens. "Mama... bagaimana rasanya pacaran?"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba bahunya menegang. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal hal itu, nak!" timpal Sasuke pelan, Sakura nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tahun ini usiaku sudah memasuki 14, teman-teman sudah banyak yang menceritakan tentang pacar-pacar mereka. Aku kan jadi iri, aku ingin punya pacar!" rajuknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "pacaran bukan hanya tentang main-main sayang, berbeda ketika kau memiliki teman atau sahabat, jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis, kau harus siap berkomitmen." Nasehatnya.

"Papa dan Mama dulu kan juga pernah pacaran!" protes Sakura, "apakah salah, kalau aku ingin menjalani masa muda penuh semangat seperti kalian berdua?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "dengar nak, kau bisa pacaran kapanpun kau mau, bahkan walau kau sudah berkarir sekalipun, tidak perlu di usia sekolah sekarang ini! Seharusnya di usia sekarang kau lebih fokus kepada masa depan, setelah itu, kau bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang lebih baik di masa depan."

Dan keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

.

.

Hari ini semua berjalan normal seperti biasa, Papa tidak kunjung pulang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, karena itu aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Mama. Terkadang kami berbelanja di supermarket, bermain di area _time zone_ sampai terkadang menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain game. Aku senang bersama Mama, karena beliau tidak membatasi ruang gerakku.

"kau tidak dijemput?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone di sampingku, aku mengurai senyum kecil, dia adalah Neji, teman beda kelas, tapi dia aktif dan cukup populer di sekolah, entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku sering sekali tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu orang tuaku!" ujarku. Neji hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan pergi, sepertinya jemputannya sudah datang.

Entah kenapa mama terlambat menjemputku hari ini.

Tinn!

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _sport _berhenti di hadapanku, tentu saja aku terpana sesaat, siapa pemilik mobil itu? Ah, mungkin hanya orang lewat saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku?

"Hai?" tiba-tiba kaca mobil itu terbuka, seorang lelaki tampan menyapaku. Aku menatap bingung pria asing itu. "kau lupa padaku?" tanya laki-laki itu, aku mengerutkan kening.

"Eto, anda siapa ya?" tanyaku. Laki-laki itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, kita pernah bertemu dua tahun lalu, Sakura!"

Aku langsung mengerjab, ah, betul dia paman yang dulu pernah bertemu denganku di hypermarket, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, bagaimana orang ini masih mengenalku?

"Ah, paman yang waktu itu!" pekikku kecil.

"Kau tidak di jemput?" tanya Paman Itachi, aku mengeleng pelan.

"Aku dijemput kok, tapi sepertinya Mama akan terlambat." Ujarku.

Paman Itachi tiba-tiba melihat jam tangannya, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Ini sudah semakin sore, mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

Aku mengeleng pelan, Mama selalu mengingatkanku agar jangan mudah percaya kepada orang asing.

"Tidak Paman, aku akan menunggu Mama." Tolakku halus.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu!" entah kenapa paman Itachi terus mendesakku, namun aku kembali menolak dengan tegas.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa jika dilakukan dengan cara yang lembut ya?" ucap Paman Itachi tiba-tiba, aku menegang, entah kenapa atmosfir di sekelilingku terasa mencekam, aku melangkah mundur hendak berlari menjauh namun tiba-tiba Paman Itachi mencekal tanganku dengan erat membekap mulutku dengan gesit, aku menjerit, meronta, namun tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing luar biasa. Dan semuanya menggelap...

.

.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara orang yang bercakap-cakap. Aku membuka mata dengan perlahan, tanganku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, seolah diikat kuat agar tidak bisa bergerak seincipun. Sampai akhirnya pandanganku yang sebelumnya memburam mulai terasa jelas, di hadapanku sosok laki-laki yang kukenal nampak menatapku dengan tatapan angkuh.

Aku menyipit marah, Paman itachi memandangku remeh dan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiriku dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kau tahu nak, kenapa aku tiba-tiba melakukan padamu?" ucapnya dengan nada santai, aku mendesis, laki-laki ini benar-benar jahat. Lain kali aku tidak akan percaya lagi pada orang asing, khususnya laki-laki sok akrab hanya karena kami pernah bertemu sekali!

"Kau menculikku dengan tujuan meminta tebusan kepada orang tuaku, atau kau akan menjualku!" sahutku dengan nada geram. Itachi nampak terkekeh, cih, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar!

"Untuk ukuran gadis kecil, kau cukup tajam juga ya." Ucapnya. "Perkenalkan Sakura-_chan_, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Apakah kau tahu, siapa Uchiha Sasuke?" ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah foto, aku terbeliak ketika Itachi melemparkan foto Mama kepadaku.

"Ma... mama?" lidahku terasa kaku. Paman Itachi menyeringai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depanku dan tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Tangannya yang besar menyentuh danguku dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah Mama _Gay_-mu, Haruno Sasuke!"

"Apa tujuanmu dengan menculikku? Dan melihat dari margamu kau pasti kerabat Mamaku?!" tudingku. Paman Itachi bertepuk tangan dengan kekehan remeh yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Benar sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Kau mau tahu, tujuanku menculikmu?" ujarnya. "Aku akan memancing Sasuke untuk datang ke sini, memancingnya untuk kembali kepada keluarga Uchiha." Imbuhnya. "dengan cara apapun nak, tentu saja bagaimanapun Sasuke harus berpisah dari Suigetsu brengsek itu!"

Aku mendelik ketika mendengar penghinaannya kepada Papa, "TUTUP MULUT KOTORMU! BERANI MENGHINA PAPAKU! AWAS SAJA KAU!" ancamku.

"Wah, wah, ternyata inilah hasil didikan Suigetsu kepada putrinya. Mulutmu benar-benar tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan, hm?" sindirnya. "Hn, terserah, yang terpenting aku akan menghubungi Sasuke."

Gigiku bergemelatuk, menatap nyalang lelaki yang lumayan mirip dengan Mama. Apalagi ketika dia mulai menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, sepertinya tengah menghubungi Mama. Kemudian bisa kulihat sebuah seringai berkembang di bibirnya.

"Hai _little brother_, kau mencari Sakura-_chan_? Ya, dia berada di sini! Haha tenang saja _little brother_, selama kau menuruti perintahku maka putri kecilmu akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian Paman Itachi menutup sambungan dan melangkah mendekatiku, "nah Sakura-_chan_, nikmati saat terakhirmu sebelum permainan utama di mulai." Ia melepaskan ikatan di tanganku dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Manikku menyipit, setelah suara langkahnya menghilang aku bangkit, sesekali mengelus pergelanganku yang memerah aku melangkah menuju pintu.

Aku terkejut ketika sadar ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ini sangat aneh, tapi kurasa ini kesempatan untuk kabur dari sini!

.

Bersambung

**Thanks for :**

**Kutu Hitam Pemalas, Peri Daun, Hikari 'HongRhii, poetri-chan, UchiNami Selvie, Andromeda no Rei, michan, Sparyeulhye.**

**Maaf tidak membalas satu-satu, karena itu sebagai gantinya akan dibuat seperti tanya jawab.**

**o-o Apakah SasuSaku nantinya akan menikah?**

_Etoo gimana ya, kayaknya enggak deh, soalnya Saku udah terlanjut anggap Sasu sebagai Mamanya, apalagi udah diurus sejak Saku masih kecil banget, dan Sakura juga pasti mikirin perasaan Suigetsu juga._

**o-o Kurang setuju nih Sasuke jadi uke?**

_Hehe, dari semua pair yaoi saya emang lebih seneng kalo Sasuke menjadi ukenya, kenapa ya? Mungkin biar greget XD_

**o-o Gimana nanti pas sakura sudah dewasa dan tahu keadaan keluarganya?**

_Sakura sudah bisa menerima, karena ikatan batin sakura sama suigetsu sama sasuke udah kuat, jadi yah mau ga mau sakura enggak bisa membenci mereka_

**o-o Apakah pernikahan SuiSasu disetujui oleh Itachi?**

_Enggak, Itachi dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha menentang pernikahan mereka._

**o-o apakah Sasuke akan jadi straight?**

_Mungkin saja, belum kepikiran juga sih..._

**Thanks minna**

_**Sign**_

_**Kazama Sakura**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pengganti**

**Naruto *Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

_**No matter what happend in the past...**_

_**About 'Mama' and Papa**_

_**Till forever they was my parents.**_

_**.**_

Aku segera menyelinap melewati pintu yang entah bagaimana bisa tidak dikunci. Lorong yang kulewati terlihat mewah dengan lukisan-lukisan arstistik yang berada di setiap sisi dindingnya, sementara di sisi lain berderet-deret jendela berukuran besar terbuka lebar, membuat cahaya cerah mentari di luar sana menyusup masuk ke dalam. Gorden berwarna biru tua berkibar-kibar tertiup angin di sekitar sisi daun jendela.

Akupun melangkah semakin cepat, hingga tiba-tiba aku berhenti di sebuah balkon luas yang terbuka. Balkon yang penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman indah, mawar-mawar yang bermekaran. Akupun nampak terpana sesaat, sebelum kemudian menoleh kesana-sini mencari jalan keluar. Ck, bangunan ini sungguh luas, sepertinya akan susah untukku keluar dari sini!

Akupun melangkah ke sisi pagar, menatap hamparan halaman penuh tanaman yang begitu luas, sekelilinya nampak pepohonan yang membentang layaknya hutan kecil, bahkan ada anak sungai yang mengalir, oh Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Rumah ini begitu megah bagai kastil dalam negeri dongeng!

"Kau tersesat, nak?" sebuah suara lembut tiba-tiba menyergap pendengaranku, akupun memutar wajahku dan terbelalak sesaat ketika menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam menatapku teduh.

"A-ano..." ucapku tergagap. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan melangkah mendekatiku, aku beringsut menghindarinya, dan wanita itu sepertinya paham akan gestur yang kutunjukkan padanya, sehingga ia akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan kembali mengulum senyum lembut.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan menyakitimu!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkanku. "Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Mikoto, kau pasti Haruno Sakura, putri Haruno Suigetsu!" ucapnya. Aku terperangah, wanita ini... wanita ini mengenal Papa. Tunggu, marganya bahkan sama dengan marga Mama yang dulu... jangan-jangan, wanita ini adalah salah satu kerabat dari laki-laki bernama Itachi itu, dan juga kerabat dari Mama?!

"Ka-kau mengenal Papaku?!" tanyaku gugup. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan sosok laki-laki yang telah membawa pergi putraku!" ucap Mikoto, nadanya masih nampak lembut, namun aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tatapannya yang tadinya nampak teduh berubah menjadi dingin dengan aura intimidasi.

Aku terkesiap, apa katanya? Putra?! Jangan bilang bahwa wanita di hadapanku ini adalah Ibu dari Mamaku, Sasuke. Mama tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya padaku, apalagi bagaimana orang tuanya, hanya Papa lah yang tau siapa sebenarnya jati diri Mama. Akupun sebenarnya pernah bertanya tentang keberadaan sosok yang akan kupanggil nenek ini. Tapi sepertinya impianku untuk memiliki seorang kakek ataupun nenek tidak akan pernah terwujud. Karena kedua orang tuaku adalah pasangan _gay_ yang ternyata oleh keluarganya sendiri di tentang habis-habisan. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetap tak bisa menyalahkan Papa ataupun Mama. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah kedua orang tuaku, yang telah merawatku sejak kecil, terlepas bahwa mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis yang bahkan dalam masyarakat dan norma sendirinya dianggap sangat tabu.

Manikku memicing, menatapnya waspada, aku harus bisa segera keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku merasa akan ada masalah besar jika aku tak segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Tenang saja Nak, aku takkan menyakitimu!" ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba dengan tatapan lembut. Aku mengerutkan alisku heran, bagaimana mungkin wanita ini bisa merubah ekspresi dengan begitu singkat. Apakah dia seorang ratu drama?

"Aku tak menyangka, bahwa Sasuke membesarkan gadis cantik sepertimu!" ucapnya lembut. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan seorang putri, namun sayangnya impian itu tidak pernah terwujud..." ucapnya lesu. "Saat kedua putraku beranjak dewasa, aku berharap mereka segera mencari seorang istri. Namun sayangnya, putra bungsuku tiba-tiba meninggalkan rumah dan kabarnya ia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Haruno Suigetsu, ayahmu." Ucap Mikoto. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, akupun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar, namun entah bagaimana bisa tangannya dengan gesit meraih lenganku, menahanku agar tidak bergerak pergi.

"Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana asal usulmu, sepertinya Ayahmu berubah setelah kematian mendiang ibumu, Haruno Karin!" ucap Mikoto. "Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana keduanya bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menikah! Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku sebagai seorang Ibu yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putranya adalah seorang _gay!_"

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mikoto...

Akupun pernah mencoba memikirkan bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi orang lain, orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kutahu, pasti rasanya benar-benar aneh, ketika melihat sepasang laki-laki menjalin hubungan layaknya laki-laki dan perempuan. Sesuatu yang tak biasa, sesuatu yang tabu. Tapi bagi diriku yang merasakannya langsung, bahkan walau Papa dan Mamaku adalah seorang _gay_ mereka tetap menyayangiku, merawatku, bahkan akupun merasa bahwa mereka tak jauh berbeda seperti orang tua-orang tua biasa seperti yang lainnya.

Karena mereka memberikan aku kasih sayang... mendidikku dan merawatku hingga aku tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku... mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Mikoto-san!" ucapku, aku mengigit bibirku sejenak, menatapnya tegas. "Tapi, bagaimanapun! Aku tak bisa memisahkan mereka berdua, mereka adalah orang tuaku saat ini! Merekalah yang merawatku, terlepas bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah! Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa... mereka mendidikku dengan baik, mereka memberiku kasih sayang yang bahkan dari Ibu kandungku sendiri belum sempat ia berikan padaku!" ungkapku.

Namun Mikoto hanya mendengus sekilas, sebelum ia tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tanganku kasar. "Aku tak perduli tentang hal itu, yang terpenting! Kau harus bisa membuat mereka berpisah, atau aku akan menghancurkan Ayahmu!" ancamnya. Aku terperangah.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Kau mengancamku!" seruku. Mikoto menyeringai kecil.

"Ya! Jangan lupa, nak! Aku memiliki kuasa atas segalanya, bahkan untuk membuat Ayahmu berakhir cacat atau lenyap dari dunia ini!"

Irisku melebar, kutatap sengit wanita di hadapanku ini. Aku bisa melihat sosok jahat yang ada pada dirinya. Beraninya ia mengatakan hal itu, ia berniat mencelakai Papa?!

"Brengsek!" makiku. Tanganku yang bebas melayang ke pipinya, sampai sebuah tamparan keras terdengar. Mikoto hanya menatapku dengan manik melebar, sepertinya ia tak mengira bahwa aku akan melakukan hal itu, menamparnya!

Bruk!

"DENGAR ANAK KECIL! KAU PIKIR APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! Aku sudah memberiku kesempatan, dan kau sudah mensia-siakannya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal jika kau harus menguncapkan selamat tinggal pada laki-laki tak tahu diri itu!" pekik Mikoto setelah menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan manik menyipit marah. Mikoto melangkah meninggalkanku, sementara aku segera bangkit.

Sial! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini!

.

.

Sasuke melangkah tergesa melewati lorong kantor sebuah perusahaan raksasa Uchiha. Ia menjeblak pintu direktur begitu saja dan menatap nyalang sosok laki-laki yang tengah terduduk tenang di kursinya.

"Katakan, di mana Sakura!" geramnya.

Itachi hanya mendengus kecil sebelum ia bangkit dan melangkah mendekati sang adik. "Tenang saja Sasuke, putri kesayanganmu berada di suatu tempat yang aman!" ucapnya santai. "Nah, bagaimana jika kita melakukan pertukaran? Kembalilah ke keluarga Uchiha, dan akan kubebaskan putri kecilmu itu?" tawar Itachi.

Sasuke menatap geram laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ia menghela nafas berat. Sampai kemudian ia melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Itachi serius. "Aku tak perduli dengan tawaranmu, Itachi! Aku sendiri tak berniat kembali kepada keluarga Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin Sakura kembali, kenapa tak kau biarkan saja aku pergi? Bukankah sudah sejak dulu aku bukan apa-apa bagi kalian para Uchiha?" ucapnya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya memunggunginya, menatap pemadangan yang terhampar dari atas gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Asal kau tahu Sasuke, kami tak pernah berniat membuangmu. Kau pun tiba-tiba lari dengan laki-laki itu dan tiba-tiba menikah. Akupun tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sampai gelap mata dan memilih menikahi _gay_ macam Suigetsu!" cibirnya.

Sasuke mendengus sesaat. "Kau tak pernah mengerti tentangku, Itachi! Bahkan tak hanya kau, Ayah, Ibu bahkan semuanya."

Itachi menatapnya tak mengerti, ia menatap sendu sang adik yang melemparkan picingan amarah kepadanya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Apa yang tak kami tak bisa mengeri darimu? Kami memberikan semuanya!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya, kalian memang memberikan semuanya, bahkan segala aturan-aturan yang akhirnya hanya menjadikanku sebuah boneka! Setelahnya kalian membuangku!" ucap Sasuke.

Itachi nampak berdecak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memunggungi sang adik. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu, tapi aku sekali lagi menegaskan. Putri kesayangan _suami gay_ mu ada di tanganku. Kau hanya kuberikan pilihan, berpisahlah dengan laki-laki itu atau kau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada putri kesayanganmu!" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia menatap Itachi sengit, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Berpisah dengan Suigetsu atau Sakura dalam bahaya? Apa yang harus ia pilih? Namun akhirnya Sasuke hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mundur perlahan. Maniknya memicing tajam, "Aku... akan berpisah dengan Suigetsu. Tapi! Jangan sampai kau menyakiti putriku seincipun, atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya!" ancam Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Itachi hanya mendengus, menarik sudut bibirnya saat sosok Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Sepasang iris ungu itu nampak mengerjab sesaat. Hela nafas lelah meluncur dari bibirnya, ia menerawang kepada kaca jendela yang menampakkan semburat orange. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gundah muncul dalam hatinya. Namun ia mengeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir perasaan tersebut.

Angannya kembali terbayang pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat sosok berambut merah yang masih menempati relung hatinya masih berada di sisinya. Masih bersamanya...

_**Flashback a few years ago, before Suigetsu meet Sasuke...**_

.

Sepasang lengan mungil itu nampak mengadah, wajahnya yang mungil nampak berbinar bersamaan dengan klorofil cerah yang terus menyorot pada sosok berambut merah yang tengah berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Bibir wanita itu mengumbar sebuah senyum sendu, tangannya yang lentik mengangkat putri semata wayangnya penuh sayang.

"Halo sayang?" sapanya lembut.

"Halo, Bu!" seru si balita membalas sapaan perempuan itu. Keduanya tergelak bersamaan sebelum kemudian wanita itu membawa sang balita menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari kamar tempatnya di rawat.

Sementara kemudian seorang suster menyambutnya dan segera memasang kembali sebuah selang infus ke tangannya. Manik klorofil si balita nampak mengerjab sesaat, menatap tak mengerti sang Ibu yang tengah meringis kecil kala jarum yang berada di pembuluh darahnya sedikit tertekan.

"Kenapa Ibu memakai itu?" tanya bocah cilik itu. "Itu apa Bu?"

Haruno Karin terkikik pelan, "ini namanya infus sayang, biar ibu tetap mendapatkan nutrisi saat sakit." Ujarnya.

Sakura kecil mengangguk-angguk paham. "Wah, itu bagus! Berarti Ibu bisa segera sembuh, bisa segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan kita bisa bermain lagi di rumah!" pekiknya riang. Karin mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja sayang, Ibu akan segera sembuh dan bisa menemani Sakura lagi di rumah!" ucapnya lembut. "Nah, sekarang Saki keluar sebentar ya, tuh ada Bibi Hotaru di luar!" ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera melangkah keluar ruangan, sementara saat tangan kecilnya tengah membuka pintu kamar sosok lelaki dengan rambut putih tiba-tiba melangkah masuk.

"Papa!" pekik Sakura riang, ia segera menghambur kepada sang Ayah. Suigetsu segera menggendong putri semata wayangnya.

"Hai, sayang, kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Suigetsu dengan kerlingan jahil. Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Sakura mau menemui Bibi Hotaru, Papa!" jawab Sakura.

Suigetsu menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham, ia kemudian menurunkan putrinya dan membiarkan bocah berambut merah muda itu berlari kecil keluar ruangan dan menghambur pada sosok wanita berambut coklat muda bergelombang yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Suigetsu beralih pada sosok Karin yang tengah melemparkan senyuman lembut.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" tanyanya lembut. Karin mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok, sudah lebih baik dari beberapa waktu lalu!" elaknya.

Suigetsu tersenyum kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Karin menarik sudut bibirnya, tiba-tiba manik merahnya nampak berkaca-kaca, ia tak kuasa menatap sang suami yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari terus menggengam tangannya erat. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang istri dan juga ibu bagi putrinya.

"Hiks... maafkan aku Sui... aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain terbaring lemah seperti ini..." isaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Suigetsu gelagapan. Pria itu menarik Karin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau selalu berada di samping kami itupun sudah cukup!" hibur Suigetsu. "Jadi, kumohon jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kau membebani keluarga ini!"

Karin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi... aku merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah padamu, khususnya pada anak kita, Sakura!" ucapnya lirih. "Aku berharap, aku bisa melihat Sakura tumbuh dewasa... melihatnya memakai seragam pertamanya, melihatnya saat pertama menginjak sekolah dasar, kelulusannya saat memasuki jenjang sekolah pertama dan akhirnya ia menjadi seorang remaja cantik di usianya yang ke enam belas." Ucap Karin, air mata kembali meluncur dari pelupuknya, kali ini lebih deras, tangan lentiknya bergerak pelan berusaha menghapus lelehan bening itu, namun air matanya malah semakin deras meleleh hingga menuruni dangunya. "Aku ingin melihat siapa pacar pertamanya yang ia bawa ke rumah, melihatnya memakai gaun pernikahan... melihatnya mengandung cucu pertama kita... dan aku ingin menggendong cucu kita yang akan mirip sekali dengan Sakura atau suaminya..."

Suigetsu segera menangkup wajah sang istri, menggoyangkannya pelan dan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Karin! Apa yang kau katakan?! Tentu saja kau akan sembuh sayang! Kau akan melihat Sakura kita tumbuh, melihatnya menikah dan melihat dia memberikan kita cucu!" ucap Suigetsu. "Jadi berhentilah merancaukan hal yang masih akan terjadi nanti, dan yakinlah bahwa kau akan sembuh!"

Karin mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti Sui, aku sangat mengerti... tapi entah... entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Aku tak mengerti! Dan aku merasa takut menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tak siap untuk berpisah dengan kalian..."

Suigetsu segera menarik Karin ke dalam rengkuhannya, ia mengelus rambut merah wanita itu dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Tenanglah... semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

.

Kakinya melangkah menuju cafetaria, ia menghela nafas berat. Setelah memastikan Karin beristirahat di kamarnya ia memutuskan menuju ke cafetaria untuk makan siang, sejak pagi ia belum sarapan dan cacing-cacing di perutnya telah menjerit-jerit minta diisi. Ia menghela nafas berat kala hanya menemukan seratus ryo di dompetnya. Uangnya semakin menipis, sementara biaya perawatan Karin di rumah sakit masih menunggak.

"Haah... sepertinya aku harus mencari pinjaman lagi kali ini..." desahnya. Ia kemudian memesan semangkuk sup dengan nasi yang berharga lebih murah. Tangannya membawa baki berisi mangkuk dan piring, ia celingukan mencari bangku kosong. Sampai kemudian manik ungunya menemukan sebuah kursi kosong di bagian paling pojok cafetaria, ia tersenyum puas dan melangkah ke sana.

"Awas!"

Bruk!

Prank!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tubuh kokoh yang langsung menerjangnya, membuat bakinya terlempar ke belakang dan jatuh berserakan sementara Suigetsu yang tak siap terjembab bersamaan dengan pemilik tubuh kokoh itu yang menindihnya.

"Ah... maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf!" desah sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia segera bangkit dan segera menarik tangan Suigetsu. Suigetsu hanya meringis ketika merasakan pantatnya yang nyut-nyutan setelah terbentur lantai.

"Ah makan siangku!" pekik Suigetsu ketika melihat jatah makan siangnya berserakan di lantai. Suigetsu menghela nafas berat dan menatap kesal lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Hai Tuan! Lihat yang kau perbuat ini!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu meringis pelan dan menatap pria berambut putih di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka pelan.

"Maaf... aku..." manik hitamnya nampak terpana sesaat ketika menatap manik ungu di depannya.

.

Bersambung...

.

**Akhirnya fic ini bisa lanjut. Saya punya rencana menamatkan fic ini terlebih dulu, karena sudah menjamur sekian lama. Fic bertema yaoi pertama yang saya buat... walau reviewnya tidak seberapa banyak tapi saya menguncapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia memfollow, memfav dan mereview.**

**Fic ini akan tamat 2-3 chapter lagi. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review, tetapi saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya,**


	6. Chapter 6

"Awas!"

Bruk!

Prank!

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tubuh kokoh yang langsung menerjangnya, membuat bakinya terlempar ke belakang dan jatuh berserakan sementara Suigetsu yang tak siap terjembab bersamaan dengan pemilik tubuh kokoh itu yang menindihnya.

"Ah... maaf... aku benar-benar minta maaf!" desah sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia segera bangkit dan segera menarik tangan Suigetsu. Suigetsu hanya meringis ketika merasakan pantatnya yang nyut-nyutan setelah terbentur lantai.

"Ah makan siangku!" pekik Suigetsu ketika melihat jatah makan siangnya berserakan di lantai. Suigetsu menghela nafas berat dan menatap kesal lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Hai Tuan! Lihat yang kau perbuat ini!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu meringis pelan dan menatap pria berambut putih di hadapannya. Bibirnya terbuka pelan.

"Maaf... aku..." manik hitamnya nampak terpana sesaat ketika menatap manik ungu di depannya.

.

**Pengganti**

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto *Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**.**

_Papa... can you tell me..._

_About mom, its so long time since I feel her warm_

_I miss her..._

_Really-really miss her..._

_Where is she?_

_Can she back home?_

_You tell me that mom go to the far place._

_Where is it?_

_Can I go there too?_

.

_**Still on the flashback**_

Suigetsu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah lelaki di hapadannya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya guna menyadarkan pria itu, sang pria berambut hitam nampak tersentak. Tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Ia melemparkan ringisan kaku kepada Suigetsu yang menatapnya sebal.

"Akan kuganti!" ucap pria itu gugup. Suigetsu mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, benar, kau memang harus menggantinya!" tukas Suigetsu. Kemudian lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali ke konter kantin dan beberapa saat kemudian berjalan ke arah Suigetsu yang tengah duduk sembari menunggunya di sebuah bangku paling pojok di cafetaria itu.

Lelaki itu meletakkan seporsi makanan yang sama dengan milik Suigetsu sebelumnya. "Jadi... aku benar-benar minta maaf soal makan siangmu!" ucap lelaki itu penuh sesal. Suigetsu yang langsung melahap makanannya hanya mengangguk-angguk acuh.

"Kau kumaafkan!" celetuknya ringan. Ekspresi lelaki berambut hitam itu juga sudah mulai melunak dan terlihat rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, ya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Suigetsu mengangguk lagi tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada makanan di hadapannya.

"Aku Haruno Suigetsu, panggil saja Sui jika terasa terlalu panjang!" ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum cerah.

"Aa... Suigetsu-_san_!" ucapnya.

Kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam makan siang mereka.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Karin yang telah lama di rawat di rumah sakit membuat Suigetsu bolak-balik ke rumahnya dan rumah sakit. Terkadang pria itu membawa serta putri kecilnya untuk menginap, terkadang Suigetsu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, menemani sang istri untuk mengobrol dan bercerita tentang putri mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa, Sasuke juga sering bolak balik ke rumah sakit, sehingga tak jarak mereka sering berpapasan. Awalnya hanya saling menyapa seperti biasanya, namun kemudian mereka jadi semakin dekat dan akhirnya menjadi sahabat, Suigetsu sesekali menghabiskan waktunya saat makan siang bersama Sasuke di _cafetaria_, atau terkadang Sasuke mengunjungi kamar rawat Karin dan kedua laki-laki itu mengobrol sembari menunggui Karin.

Karin sendiri juga jadi mengenal Sasuke, dan perempuan itu nampak senang sekali menerima kunjungannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Apakah ada hal menyenangkan yang aku lewatkan?" gurau Suigetsu sembari menggoda sang istri. Karin tertawa renyah kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya. Manik merahnya nampak menyipit senang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... hmmm aku... hanya merasa senang saat Sasuke_-san_ datang kemari..." ujarnya. Suigetsu nampak mengernyit tak suka. Ia menatap Karin jengah.

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Suigetsu dengan mimik cemberut. Karin tergelak sekilas kemudian merangkum wajah sang suami dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, aku tertarik padanya bukan dalam hal seperti itu... maksudku, entah kenapa aku merasa mungkin jika Sasuke_-san_ bertemu dengan putri kecil kita. Mereka pasti akan cocok!" ujarnya.

Suigetsu mendengus geli. "Darimana kau dapat pemikiran itu?"

Karin tersenyum jahil. "Entahlah, ini hanya _feeling_ ku saja!" kikiknya.

Suigetsu menyentil hidung Karin gemas. "Ck, kau ini bisa saja." Kekehnya, Karin mendengus kecil sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut dan memeluk erat sang suami.

"_Ne._.. Suigetsu?!"

"hm?"

"Jika aku akhirnya pergi... bisakah kau cari Mama baru untuk Sakura?" pinta Karin tiba-tiba. Air mata menetes turun membasahi pipi wanita itu. Suigetsu berdecak dan menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ck, kau ini jangan melantur!" decak Suigetsu. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Karin sekilas sebelum kemudian membantu sang istri untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya. "Nah, tunggulah sebentar! Aku akan menjemput Sakura, dia pasti senang bisa melihatmu!" ucap Suigetsu. Ia kembali mengecup kening Karin kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan rawat sang istri.

Karin tersenyum lembut manik merahnya terus mengikuti punggung Suigetsu yang semakin menjauh. Ketika sosok laki-laki yang dicintainya itu sudah menghilang. Karin kembali meneteskan air mata, ia tersenyum pasrah dan mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

.

_Tuhan, jika telah tiba waktunya aku kembali padamu._

_Bolehkan aku meminta untuk terakhir kali?_

_Aku berharap malaikat kecilku hidup bahagia_

_Aku berharap dia bisa tersenyum bahagia sampai akhir nanti_

_Aku berharap suamiku tercinta bisa menemukan cinta yang baru, penggantiku..._

_Agar ia bisa bahagia dan rela melepasku_

_Walau akhirnya aku terlupakan nantinya..._

_Itu tak mengapa_

_Yang terpenting_

_Mereka bahagia..._

_Walau tanpa diriku._

_._

"Papa... Sakura yakin, Bunda pasti suka dengan bunga ini!" ucap gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu dengan nada riang. Di tangan mungilnya sebuket bunga mawar merah berada. Tubuh kecilnya yang berada di gendongan sang Ayah nampak bergerak-gerak pelan. Suigetsu mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja sayang, Bunda pasti akan senang dengan bunga pemberian Sakura!" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyapanya sekilas sebelum keduanya nampak saling mengobrol ringan.

"Suigetsu-_san_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sasuke.

"Baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri!" timpal Suigetsu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Dia putrimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum ramah. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipi gembil Sakura. "Siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum riang. "Namaku Sakura, Paman!" ucapnya.

"Hmm, nama yang cantik!" puji Sasuke. "Kau cantik seperti ibumu!"

Sakura nampak tersipu sekilas kemudian Suigetsu membuka pembicaraan. "Kau mau ikut menjenguk Karin, Sasuke?" tawarnya. Sasuke menguncapkan persetujuan. Kemudian ketiganya melangkah menuju ruang rawat Karin.

Sesampainya mereka di depan ruangan, Suigetsu menyerahkan Sakura kepada Sasuke. "Aku titip sebentar, aku akan membangunkan Karin dulu!" pintanya. Sasuke mengangguk.

Suigetsu memasuki kamar rawat sang istri. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi Karin. "Sayang, bangunlah, Sakura sudah datang!" panggilnya. Namun Karin tidak bergeming, wanita itu tetap terdiam di posisinya. Suigetsu mengerutkan alisnya. "Sayang?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Sampai pria itu terus menerus memanggilnya, namun Karin tak jua bangun.

Sasuke yang berada di luar sana mengigit bibirnya kelu kala mendengar suara isakan dari Ayah gadis kecil yang ada dipelukannya. Sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Paman, aku seperti mendengar suara Papa. Kenapa Papa menangis, Paman?" tanya gadis itu lugu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pilu, ia memeluk Sakura erat.

"Kau salah dengar sayang, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya?" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengeleng sebagai penolakan. "Sakura mau ketemu sama Bunda!" rajuknya.

Sasuke mengurai senyum sendu. "Iya, nanti kita temui Ibumu ya, tapi kita keluar dulu beli makanan di _cafetaria_, Sakura pasti belum makan kan?" bujuknya. Sakura nampak terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya mengangguk. Kemudian Sasuke membawa Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suigetsu memeluk erat tubuh dingin sang istri. Ia kemudian mengecup keningnya pelan. "Karin maafkan aku... semoga kau bahagia di sana, sayangku!" bisiknya.

.

Rumah itu penuh dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Banyak karangan bunga yang berjajaran di sekitar sebuah peti di mana sosok perempuan berambut merah tengah terbaring dengan damainya. Isak tangis mengiringi kepergian Karin, wanita berambut merah itu meninggalkan seorang suami dan seorang anak yang masih kecil.

Sakura menatap sang Ibu yang tengah terbaring. Sementara sang Ayah berada di sampingnya, tak jauh dari kedua Ayah anak itu, sosok laki-laki berambut hitam juga turut hadir. Kemudian keluarga dari Karin sendiri juga tak luput hadir di upacara pemakaman wanita itu. Sementara dari Suigetsu sendiri tak banyak yang hadir kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya, Suigetsu sejak dahulu hidup sebatang kara. Pertemuannya dengan Karin berawal saat mereka bertemu dalam satu kantor yang sama.

Setelah menjalin hubungan sekurang-kurangnya dua tahun, Suigetsu melamar Karin dan keduanya menikah ditahun yang sama. Kemudian lahirlah putri kecil mereka, Sakura. Secara fisik Sakura lebih menyerupai Karin. Rambut merah muda gadis kecil itu merupakan persilangan dari rambut merah dan rambut putih kedua orang tuanya, bola mata klorofil milik Sakura adalah turunan dari sang nenek yang sudah lama meninggal sejak Suigetsu masih muda.

Mereka awalnya adalah keluarga yang bahagia, sampai saat Sakura berusia tiga tahun, tiba-tiba Karin jatuh sakit. Setahun perempuan itu berjuang melawan penyakit di tubuhnya, namun akhirnya ia menyerah pada penyakitnya, meninggalkan suaminya, dan putri kecilnya yang masih butuh perhatian seorang Ibu.

"Papa, kenapa Bunda sejak kemarin terus tidur?" tanya Sakura polos, gadis kecil itu memegang pinggir peti mati tempat sang Ibu terbaring. "Bunda? Bunda? Bangun dong!" panggil Sakura sembari melompat-lompat kecil agar tangan mungilnya bisa mencapai sosok sang Ibu yang tengah terbangun itu. "Papa, tangan Sakura enggak sampai, Sakura mau megang Bunda, Papa! Sakura mau bangunin Bunda!" rengek Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Suigetsu tersenyum sedih.

"Sakura sayang, Bunda sedang istirahat, nak. Jangan ganggu Bunda dulu ya, sayang!" tegurnya. Lelaki itu menggendong Sakura meninggalkan sosok Karin. Sakura meronta-ronta, tangisnya pecah, ia mengapai-ngapaikan tangan mungilnya pada peti mati tempat sang Ibu terbaring.

"Enggak mau! Sakura mau sama Bunda! Sakura mau sama Bundaa! Huaaa Bundaaa!" jerit gadis berambut merah muda itu sembari meronta-ronta di gendongan sang Ayah. Sosok perempuan paruh baya berambut merah yang sama dengan rambut Karin mengambil alih Sakura dalam gendongannya. Gadis kecil itu terus menjerit-jerit meneriakan nama Bundanya.

Suigetsu berbalik, tak kuasa menahan air mata yang terjun melihat penderitaan sang putri yang harus menjadi piatu di usia yang begitu kecil. Suigetsu mendekati tempat pembaringan sang istri, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut pipi Karin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Pergilah dengan tenang, sayangku! Aku akan merawat Sakura kita dengan penuh kasih sayang!" ucapnya.

Sanak keluarga dan kerabat mulai mengantar jenazah menuju tempat peritirahatan terakhir. Peti itu telah di turunkan di liang lahat sebelum kemudian ditutup oleh tanah. Batu nisan telah terpasang sempurna, semua orang kembali menangis, melepas kepergian Karin. Sementara dari jauh, Sakura bersama sang nenek menyaksikan prosesi tersebut. Sakura masih menangis di bahu neneknya.

Sementara Suigetsu berada di samping makam sang istri.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kepergian Karin. Sakura sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, walau terkadang ia masih menanyakan tentang Ibunya.

"Papa, kapan Bunda pulang? Sakura kangen sekali sama Bunda?" tanya Sakura lugu kepada sang Ayah yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum sendu, ia mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Bunda sedang bekerja." Ucap Suigetsu. "Bunda sedang bekerja di tempat yang jauh sekali, jadi Sakura harus sabar ya!"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita tengok Bunda, yuk!" pintanya. Suigetsu hanya terdiam. Sampai kemudian mengangguk kecil.

.

Lelaki berambut putih itu menyandarkan kepalanya di meja bar, hingar bingar keramaian dan musik disko berdendang nyaring. Sementara sosok di sisi lelaki itu, pemuda berambut raven kebiruan tengah menatapnya sekilas, kemudian meneguk tequilla-nya. Rasa hangat menyerang tengorokannya, dan ia berdehem sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang!" putusnya kemudian kala melihat sang sahabat tengah tergolek mabuk. Suigetsu sepertinya sudah diambang batas kesadarannya. Lelaki berambut putih itu menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke mendesah panjang, dan memapah Suigetsu.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura-chan jika menemukan Papanya dalam keadaan begini!" desahnya. Ia memasukkan Suigetsu ke dalam mobil. Sementara dirinya mengambil alih kemudi dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Suigetsu pulang ke rumahnya karena di sana ada Sakura, apa yang akan gadis kecil itu katakan jika melihat sang Ayah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

"Karin..." gumam Suigetsu parau. "Jangan... pergi..."

Sasuke menatapnya iba, walau sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kematian wanita berambut merah itu. Suigetsu masih terus dirundung duka, memang sejak beberapa waktu belakangan lelaki itu sepertinya menderita frustasi parah dan lebih sering berkunjung ke Bar untuk mabuk. Terkadang saat keesokan harinya, Suigetsu akan berkelakar soal keinginannya sejenak melupakan masalahnya, tentang Sakura, juga tentang Karin. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Suigetsu sepenuhnya salah. Lelaki itu tak pernah bisa melepaskan sosok Karin dari atensinya.

Sebanyak apapun ia meneguk minuman keras untuk mabuk, ia tak pernah berhenti menyebut nama Karin. Tak pernah berhenti. Sebegitu besarkah cintanya?

Sasuke meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Ia menatap Suigetsu nanar, ia tak sepenuhnya bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa ia merasa iri pada sosok Karin. Bahkan walau wanita itu sudah lama pergi, ia tak bisa membuat Suigetsu berpaling darinya. Hanya Karin, Karin dan Karin yang ada dipikiran lelaki bermarga Haruno itu.

Sasuke tahu, apa yang ia rasakan ini benar-benar salah. Ia tiba-tiba jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama, pada lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari gadis kecil bernama Haruno Sakura. Sejujurnya sudah sejak lama Sasuke merasakan suatu perasaan asing kala bertemu dengan Suigetsu, tapi ia sadar, ia tak bisa serta merta langsung menyusup ke dalam kehidupan lelaki itu. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Suigetsu adalah lelaki beristri, iapun juga sangat mencintai sang istri dan juga putrinya.

Sasuke tak bisa melupakan Suigetsu, tak bisa melupakan perasaannya. Karena itu ia memutuskan, perlahan ia akan menjadikan pria itu salah satu bagian dari kehidupannya, walaupun hanya sebatas teman itupun tak mengapa.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan langkah tergopoh ia memapah Suigetsu ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Membaringkan pria itu di atas ranjang king size miliknya. Sasuke menatapnya lama, sampai tanpa sadar ia berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan sisi ranjang, ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat dan ia mengecup pelan bibir pria berambut putih itu.

Sasuke mengulum senyum sendu, ia kemudian beranjak hendak meninggalkan lelaki itu, namun tiba-tiba Suigetsu mengenggam pergelangannya. Lelaki itu masih terpejam, namun ia nampak mengigau.

"Kumohon... jangan pergi..." igaunya. Sasuke tercenung, ia kembali melangkah mendekati Suigetsu.

"Aku... tak akan kemana-mana, aku akan disisimu selamanya!" bisik Sasuke pelan seolah menjawab igauan Suigetsu.

.

"_Apakah perasaan ini salah? Kalau aku mencintaimu!"_

"_ini terlalu tiba-tiba... aku..."_

_._

"_Aku berjanji akan selalu di sisimu! Aku akan mencintaimu dan juga mencintai Sakura seperti putriku sendiri!"_

"_Aku tak mengerti... tapi apakah tidak apa-apa, aku dan kau?"_

"_Tentu saja! Cinta adalah perasaan absolute, begitupun aku dan kau. Apakah hanya karena kita sama kita tak bisa bersama?"_

"_Aku tahu, aku... sebenarnya aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Tapi, kurasa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Jika kita bersama... kurasa kita bisa mencobanya."_

_._

"_Sakura sayang, perkenalkan dia... Uchiha Sasuke, calon istri Papa yang baru! Dia... akan menjadi Mama barumu!"_

"_Papa... tapi Paman Sasuke laki-laki, bagaimana aku memanggilnya?"_

"_Panggil aku Mama... Sakura-chan!"_

"_Mama...?"_

"_Ya, sayangku, aku akan menyayangimu, dan merawatmu dengan penuh cinta seperti Bunda Karin!"_

_._

_In the first time i dont know..._

_Why someone like him will become my 'Mom'_

_But finally i realise that Papa really love him, like he love Mom before_

_And in the end, I can called him "Mama" like others child call their parent Mama_

_._

Bersambung

.

Thanks for (Akan dibalas lewat PM):

**Kedebong Ares**

**Hikari 'HongRhii**

**.**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
